


Silver

by legendarytobes



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M, Fluff, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendarytobes/pseuds/legendarytobes
Summary: Chloe usually does Christmas alone when Trixie's at Dan's home. This year's a little different.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 169
Collections: TDN's 2019 Secret Satan Exchange





	Silver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomeoneAsGoodAsYou (the_wanlorn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wanlorn/gifts).



> For the Deckerstar Holiday exchange for SomeoneAsGoodAsYou, based on the prompt of "Silver."

Time sharing was an art form.

The first year after everything finally exploded with Palmetto and Dan’s betrayal, divorce was a learning process. There was more than once missed Taco Tuesday on his end, the mutual agreement to stop the annual family camping trip to keep Trixie from being confused or too hopeful about a reconciliation that wasn’t forthcoming, and, honestly, a few missed after school pick-ups on her side. However, six years later, she and Dan had weathered all of that and had a pretty solid schedule worked out. Honestly, their relationship as co-workers and co-parents was better now than it had been when they’d been married. Some relationships just weren’t meant to be.

So, in the spirit of time sharing, Chloe, her mother who’d buzzed into town for Christmas Eve day (before a quick jump to Vancouver to film something that technically counted as a film), and Trixie had exchanged presents and done the big holiday thing. On actual Christmas Day, Dan took Trixie for Christmas up state with his parents, which left Chloe on desk duty at the precinct. No cases had dropped, but she had some paperwork to finish up, and was happy for the relative quiet that day to think and get through the tedium. After all, since her Christmas had been the day before, it felt right to take the shift when others wanted to spend time with their families.

Meditation time.

All of that.

She’d noticed by now that Lucifer tended to throw himself more into activity at Lux and stay at his penthouse. He was as charming as ever around the station, even made sure to bring food and treats and gifts for the staff for the various holidays around the winter season. He still came over a few nights a week to eat dinner with her and Trixie. Since he’d returned from setting things straight in Hell almost two years ago, Lucifer had definitely moved into their lives. Yet, Christmas was something Lucifer did not do.

Chloe could understand that. One of the very bizarre (yet growing less weird by the day and maybe some part of her should be worried about that) parts of dating the actual, biblical devil. Family issues. Impossibly complicated family issues that any actual religious text didn’t really elaborate well on. She knew from painful experience how off any bit of Catholic liturgy was. But she still had only gotten bits and pieces from Lucifer about his time Before, about anything from Heaven. He _never_ talked about the reason he got kicked out. He barely talked about any of the other angels who weren’t Amenadiel or Rae-Rae, and when he did mention his father (Literally God, and, yup, still intimidating), it was only to curse him out in vague, non-specifics. In truth, Chloe wasn’t even sure if Lucifer had ever met his, uh, half-brother. The bible had its take on that, and, alright, maybe she’d tried to skim parts of it while he was gone for so long. But still…

With all his family issues, Christmas was clearly Lucifer’s least favorite time of year. He just grew moodier and remote. It was all better by New Year’s Eve. After all, the owner and still host of Lux always had something huge for that, even if she was now the only person proudly displayed on his arm at Lux’s year end big bash. But Christmas just wasn’t for him.

So when Lucifer slid with his usual aplomb onto the desktop next to her, Chloe regarded him with a tight-lipped smile and a quirked head.

“Detective,” he purred. “Surely you’re done for the day. Also, as the urchin is otherwise detained with Daniel, I thought you’d be free for dinner back at my place. Was I wrong?”

Chloe relaxed a bit, even though she was still surprised to see Lucifer, he at least seemed to be brimming with his usual joie de vivre. Sighing, she eyed her piles of paperwork. “I’ve been at this for hours, but I have at least a couple more to go. Thorny technicalities to explain with the Ortiz case. You hate paperwork, and I get that. I’d set it on fire myself just to get through it faster at this point.”

His brown eyes twinkled. “No, Detective, you wouldn’t. You’re far too by-the-book for that. However, if you so desire it, well, I’ve always had a talent for working with flame.”

Chloe eyed the stacks of forms to be completed in triplicate and bit her lower lip. It was awfully tempting (which was Lucifer’s specialty), but she had a job to do. Hooky, alas, was her partner’s thing. “No, I’m still slammed. Sipowitz messed up one of the forms, and it’s a whole mess. I should be able to swing by Lux around seven though.” Her smiled broadened at him. “Sorry, you could have just called!”

He stretched, a long leonine gesture, but didn’t budge from the desk. “Perhaps, as the devil, I had ulterior motives.”

“I’m not sneaking to the supply closet to fool around. There are still a few officers around, Lucifer.”

He smirked at her and her heart sped up as her resolve failed. “That is quite the capital idea, Detecive. However, I might have something else.” With a fluid motion, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a long, velvet box. “Happy Christmas, Detective.”

She frowned but took the box from him. “I didn’t get you anything.”

Lucifer chuckled, his tone velvety and rich. “I wouldn’t expect that. Besides, I suppose I truly do owe you and Beatrice for the last couple years. I should have.”

“Did you get Trixie something this year too?”

“Indeed, Detective, but I have to wait for the breeder to say he’s old enough to come to your place.”

“What?”

“The urchin is almost in high school, surely she can handle one Siamese cat of her own.”

“That’s not…you can’t just get a pet out of nowhere.”

“I bought him and the breeders are the best in the state. Besides, I do have quite a few years of not participating to make up for.”

“We are so talking about appropriate gifts. Maybe we can just start with you keep the cat. I can tell you now that Trixie is not going to remember to scoop out litter boxes all the time.”

“Oh, I’m sure the tiny devil will worm its way into your heart. He’s quite fetching.”

“I have enough problems from the last devil I let worm his way into my heart,” she bit back playfully. Leaning back in her chair she took the proffered package. “Trial run, but if I end up in a month with an overflowing litter box, then you can take the kitty at Lux.”

“I can probably hire some teenager to take care of the box for you.”

“Well, it would be Trixie’s chore.”

“But I don’t think I’d appreciate a cat at Lux…they’re not actually my preferred animal.”

Chloe couldn’t resist the opening. “Let me guess, you’re into dogs with three-heads?”

“Cereberus is a Greek myth, but I suppose I would be more of a dog person if I were anything. I am not a fan of mess.”

“Yes, but I end up by proxy with a new need for a litter box in my life.”

“But the urchin will love him.”

Chloe set the box beside her on her own desk and eyed her boyfriend (which was, to be fair, a dumb term somehow to refer to a being as old as the universe itself but it was the best word she had). “What’s really up, you never like Christmas. And I’m not complaining, I do get it. I mean, complicated family things. I never pressed.”

“Yes, and it isn’t…while the bulk of the host are utter pillocks, I’ve never harbored ill will at all toward my half-sibling. In fact, I did try for quite a while to convince him to give up on Dad’s plans and spare himself the suffering. He didn’t listen. None of any of my siblings ever do, Dad’s sway and all that. But, no, I never hated him. I just…that end never had to happen. Dad just loves Rube Goldberg plans and suffering. It was barbaric.”

Chloe’s eyebrows raised to her hairline as she processed what Lucifer was actually saying. “You were there too. I mean, uh, for the Easter part of it.”

“The crucifixion,” Lucifer added, cutting to the chase. “Yes, and I couldn’t do anything. Father’s rules about direct interference or some rot and Amenadiel on my back for the whole three days. I…do not like Christmas because I do not like the end result. To say my father and I have never agreed is perhaps the greatest understatement.”

“Yes.”

“But of all things we didn’t agree on, right after the angels being allowed to have free will, everything with my half-brother comes next. It’s just…it’s an exquisitely painful way to die, Detective, and Dad could create any rules he bloody well wants. So, I suppose, all this holiday celebration is nice in its way, but I only can recall what came After, and it was cruel.”

Chloe stood then and sidled over to the other desk. She wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back. Lucifer was a talker. No one who’d ever met him could deny that. And, yes, he could be perceptive and acute even with almost strangers (and not only because of his desire ability). But, even now, even now that she _knew_ , Lucifer didn’t share that much specifically about his relationship with his father. The general “God sucks” refrain she got, but something this detailed was rare. And she knew how painful it was for him to admit it.

For a while they stayed like that, with her rubbing his back with her hands until the tension between his shoulders eased. Lucifer broke the contact first, straightening his cufflinks and gesturing to her jewelry box. “Now, Detective, enough of that. Wouldn’t you care for you gift now.”

“Any reason why you now have the Christmas spirit?”

“I must confess it perhaps came through the grapevine in a way. Last time I was over at my brother and Linda’s Charlie mentioned that Beatrice hadn’t shut up about wanting a cat. I suppose that’s the risk in this family---very close, and so my nephew was more than happy to squeal about things his babysitter mentioned to him. After that dinner, Linda and I talked and, perhaps, I decided I could give things on Christmas without getting too mired in the other side of it. Amenadiel certainly does and seems to enjoy it.”

“There is no way Linda suggested you just present Trixie with a cat as a surprise.”

“Well she didn’t _not_ say that. Although, yes, she may have encouraged a stuff animal feline as a trial run.”

“Uh-uh,” Chloe said. Poor Linda. Lucifer barely listened to her on a crime scene. It had to be maddening to try and therapy someone who either got distracted so easily or, well, seemed to jump to far flung conclusions. “Well, cat negotiations aside, I don’t want to say no to one more Christmas present.”

“Then open away.”

She nodded and reached back to the box on the desk. Opening it up, Chloe gasped at the delicate silver chain bracelet before her with embedded topaz gems. “I…wow.”

Lucifer titled his head toward her and leaned close enough that she could feel his breath on her cheek. “I trust you like it then.”

“It’s beautiful, and you didn’t have to since I didn’t…I know we covered it…but I didn’t actually get you anything and I feel guilty anyway.”

Lucifer reached into the box and pulled out the delicate chain. Then, undoing the clasp, he wrapped the silver around her wrist and then situated it shut. “Now then, utter perfection, not that you weren’t that already.”

She nodded and leaned over her desk just long enough to turn off her computer and gather up her things. “Then, I definitely am coming over to Lux now. I have ideas on how to make this a Merry Christmas.”

“But I tough the Ortiz case---”

“Will hold till the 26th.” She added, winking at him even as she looped her arm through his crooked elbow. “Besides, we have all the cat negotiations to make. I figure I’ll have better leverage if you’re practically incoherent when we talk it over.”

“You minx!”

She nodded as they headed out of her corner of the precinct and to the stairs. “Well, I learned all about deals from the very best.”


End file.
